Big Cheese's Mystery Fate The Pretty Karaoke Kitty
by Falconlobo
Summary: What If Big Cheese Had A Chance To Redem Himself After The Comet Fiasco And Ends Up With A Pretty Kitty as His reward i don't Own Pizza Cats


Big Cheese's Mystery Fate Or Pretty Kitty Karaoke By FalconLobo

I don't Own Samurai Pizza cats Or The song or the name attached

Alternate after wards of The Big Comet Caper Incident

What if Big Cheese had a choice Becoming banished or being involved in a contest

Choosing him a wife?

Cuse Princess Vi is thinking a Girl in Big Cheese's life can turn him around.

Now On With The Fic

Big Cheese Pleaded to the princess "Aw Come your Highness banishment?!"

"Please isn't there an alternative?! Anything?!"

Jerry said "Yes He's sorry and will be willing to compromise.

Big Al Said "And we don't want this public they could very well link it to you .

cuse he was on the council"

"You're right Al! Jerry and Seymour I am willing to strike a deal with you!"

Big Cheese and Jerry said "thank you your Highness"

"we" Jerry mumbled "meaning you fox-boy"

Big Cheese Mumbled "Watch it ya old crow."

Vi Said "Please no Mumbling! I can't stand when I can't hear what I don't know about!"

"Sorry" they both said

If You Big Cheese allow me to hold a contest to get you a wife:

I will give you your old job back."

Big Cheese blushed and said "what?!"

Jerry Laughed "you a wife that's funny cuse aren't you like:"

Big Cheese interrupted him and said "Jerry shut up"

Big Cheese really only acted that way but was straight.

Cuse he actually thought the opposite of what he told Polly after the Time Travel incident.

And he pretended to be gay.

in order to throw everyone off the track of his true feelings toward Polly including Polly.

Now his plans would never come to pass to gain enough power to woo Polly over.

But Maybe he wouldn't have too He wondered what her plan was.

And maybe he could somehow persuade Vi into Choosing Polly as his Bride.

This made him blush even redder.

Big Cheese said "what is your plan Princess; I will do nything to avoid banishment."

Jerry looked confused and thought what's he up is he going to get married to a girl?

Princess V said we will hold a Karaoke contest.

And I Will choose whoever the best masked singer is.

And whoever it is you're stuck with or off to being banished for you and your crew.

it will be tomorrow night and I will spread the word.

This put a kink in his plans but it was too late now.

maybe by a miracle he'd end up with a nice girl.

Or hopefully Polly by some chance.

"Very well I will do it."

And they walked away

Jerry said when they were away from V "But Cheese aren't you gay?"

"Jerry I have to tell you I only acted that way cuse I have a crush on one of the Pizza Cats."

Jerry replied:

"Well that leaves out the Rescue Cats cuse they are second stringers.

And you would never go for second best."

He replied back "You got that right"

He continued on and said "and you know The New York Cats are too far away."

"True True Jerry said and went on to say

"But their Girl Member Dee Dee is a knockout."

The Fox said "Yes But she's not my type."

"I bet not." Jerry laughed still thinking Cheese was that other way.

"So that leaves the Pizza Cats from here Big Cheese Said and you get three guesses."

"Well Speedy is to immature for you with his goofyness.

cuse you're a bit that way too with your always having to get your way it would not work."

"True and watch it Jerry."

Jerry said "Guido is to into himself and other girls so that would not work."

Cheese Laughed and said "he does consider himself a ladies man at that."

Jerry said "that leaves no one else but Polly Esther but ya can't like her right?"

Hearing her name made cheese Blush.

"No way you like her?!"

"Yes and I don't just like her I Love Polly Okay!" He said blushing beet red.

I thought you were gay but if you love her that means you're straight?!!

"Bingo ya win the prize."

Jerry said "I Never would have guessed in a Million years that you were straight and he added "or sane"

Cheese replied "watch it Birdbrain" and "Now you know."

Jerry's retort was "when did this happen?"

"In The past my younger self met her and fell for her.

And I only called her ugly as a juvenile ploy so she would not know about my feelings for her."

"Sounds like a typical dilemma for you now you might end up with someone other than her."

"I know but I have to go through with and I don't deserve Polly after hurting her like that."

"Wow Cheese you grew up."

"I know isn't it awful?"

The cats heard about it from Big Al.

And Speedy and Guido laughed and said "Cheese married?

Like that will last when they discover his prefs."

Polly said "Big Al I will enter and see what he's up to."

"What if ya win the other cats and Big Al said."

Then Guess I will be Polly Cheese or face the Wrath of Vi:

She said laughing along with the others.

Truthfully she wanted to win cuse she really loved Big Cheese.

Even though he called her ugly, she knew she could win him over with her voice.

And she would wear a mask so not to offend him.

The night had arrived:

she blushed and thought maybe this was a bad idea as she walked on stage.

cuse she was the last contestant.

Big Cheese seemed bored but unknown to her he longed for his fiery red head.

He longed to tell her how he felt and wished things had gone different for him and her.

Man he though t he was stupid.

if he had told her how he felt maybe words could have won her over.

And he would not have needed the power of a kingdom with the power of love on his side.

She chose her song which was Lover Girl By Tina Marie

and she blew cheese's Mind.

He wondered who this girl was and why did she seem so familiar to him?

Vi Announced that the final contestant was the winner.

Now Cheese sighed and accepted his fate whoever this girl was.

Polly was told to unmask which she did which caused Cheese to faint.

Polly caught him and thought what's up with him he's so flushed and blushing.

Wait a minute she thought he couldn't possibly like her could he.

She decided not to worry about that for now and to revive him.

So she gave him CPR.

Cheese had woken up and realized he was getting CPR from his dream girl.

He thought Did she care about him?! maybe he won after all.

So he kissed her surprising Polly.

So she kissed him back.

After the kiss they told each other the truth and that they loved one another.

and they told Vi they would be glad to go along with the marriage.

This Made the Other Pizza Cats and Big Al do a jaw dropping action.

So they got married later that month cuse they could not wait to get on their honeymoon.

Heh Heh Well Ya Know What I Mean.

The End


End file.
